Alex Vita
Alex Vita is an American e-wrestler who has been on the WrestleRoMania roster for several years. Appearance Alex Vita is 6'1, 250 pounds. He's big, he's strong, but his body is by no means ripped. Vita carries a slight gut from heavy beer consumption. His ring attire varies, on one occasion he entered the ring dressed like Sick Nick Mondo, complete with "DEAD" written with a black marker on his forehead. Most frequently, he enters the ring wearing a maroon hooded sweatshirt and a pair of dark blue sweatpants that show years of Ultraviolent abuse. The sweatpants have numerous holes, rips and tears, and the bottom of the legs are torn off. This is from an infamous deathmatch in his pre-WRM days where Vita continuously kept getting the front of his shoe caught in a hole on the right leg. In the middle of the match, Vita reached down, grabbed the hole in the leg, and tore off the bottom of the leg to eliminate the problem. The same was done to the left leg after the show, so that they would match. Career AV first appeared on the scene April 16, 2006 at WRM Ultimate Showdown. Heath Scumm, one of the founding fathers of WRM battled Vita in a Ultraviolent International Showdown match, as Scumm was known for hardcore tactics in WRM, and Vita's background focused on being a deathmatch icon in the United States. In a match that included panes of glass, electrified lighttubes hooked up to a generator, referee interference on behalf of Heath Scumm and a razorblade board, the two bloody wrestlers ultimately battled to a draw. A mutual respect between the two resulted from the match, although it was short lived and the two would continue their feud shortly thereafter. The two would have a second contest in October, in a match that Alex Vita created and Scumm accepted, not wanting to show any fear. Vita created a Ultraviolent Title belt (that was never officially recognized by WRM) that was suspended roughly 30 feet above the ring, with a Hell In A Cell type structure below. Mounted to the top of the cell was a ladder to reach the belt. Once again, the two made each other bleed heavily, but in the end Alex Vita grabbed the belt and won the match. Seconds after this, Scumm grabbed Vita's leg and sent both wrestlers tumbling off the cell and through a lighttube covered table outside the ring below. Both wrestlers were taken out on stretchers, and Alex Vita missed significant time from the bump. Vita returned to WRM in July 2007 with a promo announcing he was back in WRM delivered via videotape to the WRM front office. Though at the time his work in WRM was limited, AV managed to work his way into a shot at the WRM World Title occupied by Lethal in a Ultraviolent Last Man Standing match. Vita won convincingly. In August 2007, Heath Scumm informed Alex Vita he would be defending his title in every round of the upcoming WRM King Of The Ring event. Vita survived round one against Mike "The Mystical Guitarist" Matthew via a draw, but was defeated in round two in a three way match involving himself, Matthew, and Crusher. The match was a nominee for WRM match of the year. In February 2007, Vita would get another chance at the title in a three way match against Crusher and Reaper. Once again, chaos ensued, once again, an Alex Vita match ended in a draw as Heath Scumm came to the ring and ended the match, fearing for the lives of the wrestlers. Still a frontrunner, Vita's next match worthy of mention was in November 2007, a reverse ladder match involving Vita, Reaper (still champion), Death Bringer, Lethal, and Geony Vedeta . Vita failed at another opportunity to capture the belt, but this match started his feud with Geony. The Vita/Vedeta feud introduced two new matches to WRM, an Ultraviolent Blizzard match and a Drunken Ambulance match. The former involved a ring littered with various glass items, the winner was determined by one wrestler pulling a cord outside the ring that opened up the bottom of an enormous box suspended above the ring filled with salt. Vita brutalized Vedeta and won the match. The Drunken Ambulance match was received as one of the most entertaining matches WRM has ever produced, with tables all around the outside of the ring with various bottles of alcohol. Both wrestlers willingly drank heavily during the match, and at times forced one another to consume disgusting combinations. After a match of various botched moves, Alex Vita nearly lighting himself on fire, and a referee needing at times to remind the wrestlers what they were supposed to be doing, Vedeta emerged victorious. The two completed their feud shortly thereafter with Vita winning a Barbed Wire Massacre match. In his most recent matches, Vita failed to qualify as the new #1 contender for the belt in a three person Round Robin event held at WRM Ultimate Showdown 2008. Retired? Since WRM Ultimate Showdown 2008, Vita's only WRM appearance was a shoot promo cut at the following WRM Collision, WRM's monthly show held before the larger event later the same month. Despite being over as one of the WRM fans favorite wrestlers, Vita verbally attacked the crowd and accused them of being frontrunners, who quickly move on to the wrestler having the most success whenever Vita is not on the top of the pile. He bragged about giving Reaper a possible career ending injury at Ultimate Showdown, then stated the crowd will forget about both Reaper and himself the second they are out of the spotlight. AV then claimed he was done with WRM, dropped the mic, and left the arena, going out of his way to slap drinks and signs out of fans hands while working his way to the back. Favorite Moves Though Vita's main gimmick is being a deathmatch legend who uses his surroundings as weapons even in traditional matches, he does have three signature moves. There is a common theme with the moves, as all are aimed at injuring the head and neck of Vita's opponent. They are the following: '' World's Sloppiest Powerbomb '' - A violent powerbomb intended to look ugly. The recipient takes the majority of the impact on their neck and head from being slammed down at an angle. '' Pogo Stick Piledriver '' - A piledriver off the top rope with the recipient held lower than a traditional piledriver. The victim's head is literally held between Vita's feet as he jumps off the top rope. Like the WSP, this move has a high risk for head and neck injury. '' Larry Flint Drop '' - The Larry Flint Drop was first introduced at one of Vita's most recent matches at Ultimate Showdown 2008, and may have ended the career of WRM's Reaper. Both Vita and the recipient are on the top rope, and a brainbuster is delivered down directly onto the top of the turnbuckle. If completed as Vita intends, the result leaves Vita standing in the ring while the opponent falls to the outside of the ring. Category:Wrestlers